


Angel with an Attitude

by the_soot_sprite



Category: August Walker - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, mission Impossible: fallout
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: Your smart mouth gets you in trouble but August knows just how to fix that.
Kudos: 1





	Angel with an Attitude

You’ve been quiet all evening. It wasn’t like you. You weren’t the most talkative person in the world but this silence feels different to him. 

The room is heavy with an oppressive and stifling atmosphere. 

Gone is your cheerful, contented sighs as you’d snuggle up against him, leaning your head against his shoulder. Instead, you’re seated next to him, not touching. Your legs are curled up, face buried in your knees, arms hugging yourself. Instead of bright eyes sneaking shy glances at him whenever you thought he wasn’t looking (he was), your eyes never stray from the television screen. He is very good at reading people; he has to be in his line of work. Your body language is telling him something was wrong. 

Feeling his silent gaze on you, you harshly bark, “What?”

He’s surprised at the shortness of your response. It was always a “Yes, love?” or “Is something wrong, dear?” or “What’s the matter, darling?” Never a blunt “what?”, dripping with disdain.

He continues to stare at you, trying to decipher the mystery behind your behavior. 

“Take a picture; it’ll last longer,” you huff, hating that he’s just sitting there staring at you. 

Sarcasm does not become you, not his lovely angel. He notes the acidity in your tone. You’ve never been one to snap at anyone, let alone him. Now he is sure something is bothering you. 

“Ok, Princess. What’s wrong?”

You roll your eyes at his words. 

His sharp eyes catch the irritating motion. August Walker is not a man who tolerates disrespect. But he knows something must have put you in this mood. He breathes deeply and tries to regain his composure.

“Princess. Tell me what’s wrong,” he gently entreats. “I want to know how I can help you.”

Not being able to tolerate his presence any longer, you launch yourself off the couch. As you turn to walk out of the room, you feel a strong hand grip hold of your own. You know he’s much stronger than you and you’d never break out from his hold. Shoulders slumped in semi defeat, you turn in his direction, though you refuse to make eye contact.

“Darling,” he sighs, feeling an irritation creep up his spine that he tries to force back down. “Let’s sit down and you can tell me all about it,” he says patting his thick thighs, indicating your seat.

“Are you kidding me?” you scoff, rejecting his proffered proposition. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” 

His question is met with a deep sigh and rolling eyes.

“Why are you acting like this?” his tone becoming more forceful. 

“So now you care?” you sneer at him. “Why don’t you run along and find your little CIA buddies to hang out with?” you taunt. “Maybe you can ask one of them to take care of your needs instead.”

He’s stunned by your sudden outburst and let’s go of your hand as if slapped by your cruel words.

Taking advantage of the freedom, you once again turn to leave. “I’m going to bed.”

Your movements shake him free of his shocked state. 

In a low dangerous voice, he snarls, “What was that supposed to me?”

“You’re a smart man, August. Figure it out,” you spat. “Preferably without me.”

Now he’s grown impatient with your acts of petulance. He’s had enough of your attitude, no matter the reason behind it.

“You watch that pretty little mouth of yours,” he growls lowly. 

You raise an eyebrow, challenging him to finish that thought. _Exactly what is he gonna do to stop it? You open your mouth to protest._

His eyes flash, daring you to defy him. “Before I fuck it.” 

His vulgar statement sets off something inside you. _Who was he to talk to you like that?_ August never raises his voice, let alone uses crude language, around you. It incites outrage; but a small part of you is aroused by his forceful personality.

Your eyes narrow at the sight of him. You note the tension in his body, like a live wire. You scan his expansive form, observing the way his nostrils slightly flare out as he tries to breathe calmly or his knuckles turning white as he clenches them trying to retain some semblance of himself. Normally, you’d be scared to see August in this state. But your own emotions are clouding your judgement.

“Fuck you,” you spat at him.

_Two words._

Two words are all it takes for him to break the restraint on his emotions. With eagle eyes, he takes in your current state. Your flushed cheeks are pink with suppressed rage, eyes glistening with unshed tears. He watches your chest heave, breasts softly bouncing with each deep breath. You are majestic. His sweet angel, full of laughter and patience; now an avenging angel of fury and passion. Your anger arouses and delights him. 

His eyes darken, a cold edge to his once warm blue eyes sets in. 

“Oh...baby, I will,” his voice now low and husky. “And you’ll like it.” 

He slowly but deliberately steps closer to you.

“Because, Princess,” putting less distance between you, “you know why they call me The Hammer?”

Your breath catches in your throat. His unyielding frame crowds your personal space. He waits in front of you for an answer.

You find yourself unable to breathe. The fight suddenly goes out of you in his formidable presence, like cold water dousing your fire. You manage only to shake your head in response.

August leans his towering physique over you, his warm breath blowing across your face like a lover’s caress. 

“Because I’m sent in to do the job no one else can do. And I do it well.”

His voice is low and dangerous. 

“Some people like playing little games. I don’t. I see what I want and I take it. Do you understand?” he asks roughly. “And what I want is you, on your knees, wrapping your pretty little lips around my cock.”

Your eyes grow wide at his declaration. 

“I want your eyes looking up at me, showing me how much you like the taste of me. I want you moaning, trying to take every inch of me in your mouth.”

You struggle to process his words because all your mind keeps focusing on is the heat radiating from him. You feel yourself getting wet, lost in the picture he paints.

“Each flick of your tongue over the slit of my opening makes me grunt more as you continue to devour it like it’s your last meal. You moan as I reach out to hold your head, tugging you off my throbbing cock, seeing the drool and pre-cum smeared across your lips.”

Your eyes flick upwards, sliding from his sharp jawline to his deliciously plump lips hidden beneath the intimidating mustache, from the freckles lightly sprinkled across the bridge of his nose to the lust blown pupils of the deep blue eyes. Your breath hitches at the sight of him.

“I’m gonna push your head down on it, making you gag on how massive it is. But you’ll like it, Princess. You’re gonna like the feel of choking on my cock so much you’re gonna fucking cream yourself, do you hear me? Because you and I both know you want it too,” his voice strains. “Is that what you want, Princess? Do you want that?”

His words stoke a flame in you that suddenly burst into an inferno. This is not where you intended the evening to go. But here you are, desperate for him, unable to deny your dripping center.

“Yes,” you breathe. “Please August.”

“Please what? Use your words, Princess, or else I can’t give you what you want.”

“Fuck me. Fuck my face. _Please._ I need to taste you,” you beg him.

A satisfied grin spreads across that handsome face. 

“Well then, love. If that’s what my Princess wants, that’s what my Princess gets.” 

August slowly undoes his belt and buttons, slides the zipper down, letting the pants fall to the floor. Without any item of clothing to restrain it, the imposing manhood springs to attention. 

Your eyes are drawn to it. Even after all this time with him, you can’t comprehend how perfect he is. You watch it twitch against his body, enticing you to give it the attention it deserves. 

August observes your every move. He watches your eyes glaze over with desire. He hears the shallow breaths you take as arousal takes hold. He smells your wetness dripping from your core. It stirs his own desires. He chuckles lowly, causing you to lift your eyes to meet his. 

He cocks an eyebrow and nods his head down, indicating that you should get on with it. 

With a deep breath, you unhurriedly drop to your knees. You lick your lips in anticipation. His masculine scent wafts across your nose and you lean in for your first taste. Tentatively, you lick the head of his penis. 

He lets out a hiss at the contact. A small smile forms on your face before kissing the mushroom tip. You wet it with slow open kisses, moving from the head down the base of his penis. 

Sinking down on the back of your heels, you lick a wet stripe against the seam of his balls and then blow against it. The new feeling earns a gasp from him. The position lets you to finally relieve some of the tension growing low in your abdomen. You clench yourself, imagining him inside you.

Bending forward, you gently take his balls in your mouth, enabling your tongue to swirl around them. August lets out a loud rumble from deep within his chest. You moan, causing the trembling sensations to send shivers down his spine. He cups his hand against your head, allowing his palm to slowly rub small circles as he groans in appreciation.

“Hmm Princess.”

You feel his throbbing cock hit your face as he grows more aroused. Releasing the balls from your warm mouth, you plant feather-light kisses along the sides of his pelvis. He gasps as your kisses lead back to his heavy erection. 

Rising to a kneeling position, you feel your stickiness sliding down between your legs. You squeeze your thighs together, increasing the sensations to your lower half.

You tease him, allowing just the tip of your tongue to graze up his cock. Your torturous pace is at once frustrating yet sensual. 

August reaches a large palm down and caresses the side of your face, reveling in the sight of his soft angel in the midst of such lewd acts. 

All at once, you took his massive cock into your watering mouth. A deep loud growl rips from his throat as he feels your warm tongue sliding up and down his shaft. You hum in appreciation, his taste flooding your senses. 

You close your eyes as you work him, allowing the lust to wash over your body as well. You alternate between taking him deep in your mouth and sucking on the tip. Not knowing which action to expect, August growls in frustration at your teasing. You smile to yourself, appreciating how well you’ve made this man putty in your hands. 

Done with your games, August decides to take control. His hands snake down, fingers threading your hair. Holding your head in place, he starts thrusting into your mouth. You let out a gasp of surprise, allowing him deeper entry. 

You try not to choke on his massive erection as his hips slam into your face. 

August looks down at his not-so-innocent angel. His eyes graze over the scene: you on your knees with your lips parted for his cock, his balls hitting your chin as he pounds into you, your drool dripping from your mouth. The scene was straight out of one of his lewd fantasties. A mixture of love and desire sweeps across his chiseled features.  
You watch him with his head thrown back, mouth agape, in the throes of passion. 

He tugs your head, helping you keep rhythm with his thrusts. You wince at the pain but part of you also loves how dominating he is. The back and forth tempo stirs your own arousal. You clench your pelvic muscles, shifting your knees to rock on your calf and heel, seeking the friction you desperately crave. 

You can’t help moaning loudly, showing how wet this is making you too. Even with August in control of the speed, you make use of your tongue, curling it around the head of his penis when he pulls you back. You hollow your cheeks out, allowing him to plow his cock into the opening. Every thrust is met with more wetness, causing you to suck and slurp. He hisses as you draw him further into your mouth. 

You make eye contact, holding his gaze. Intense passion flickers behind his cerulean eyes. 

“You’re gonna swallow my cum, do you hear me? I want you to taste me and swallow every single drop.” August demands. 

You mewl in agreement.

With a final grunt, August shudders in your mouth, releasing a warm stream down your throat. He pushes your head closer against his groin—wanting you to take all of him—causing you to gag on his massive penis. You struggle to swallow all of his seed.

Your eyes flick up revealing the most beautiful sight: August Walker coming undone with your mouth alone. The gloriously debauched sounds tumbling from his mouth pushes you over the edge; you moan loudly as you snake your fingers between your legs and find your own release.

When the shuddering subsides, he lets go of your head. You pull your lips off of his cock with a loud pop, allowing some of the cum to leak out of the corner of your mouth. You lick your lips in appreciation, catching the drops that escaped, and hum in appreciation of the taste of him.

He wipes the tears from the corners of your eyes with a gentle swipe of his thick fingers. 

Without bothering to put his pants back on, he sweeps you up into his arms. Nestling against his broad chest, you softly sigh, “I just miss you when you’re away, love.”

He breathes out heavily at your whispered confession. “I miss you too, baby. But you have to know that you are the most important thing to me. The world sees me as August Walker, intimidating CIA operative who does whatever the job takes. You, my darling girl, love me just for me, warts and all.” Pressing his forehead to yours, he murmurs softly, “You get to see the parts of me no one else does. And I love you more than life itself.”

His eyes shine with adoration for you, his angel, his Princess. 

As he makes his way upstairs with you in his arms, he pauses at the landing. With a stern look, he firmly warns, “Next time, tell me what’s wrong.” Making sure your eyes meet in understanding, he continues, “Unless you want me to fuck every one of your holes until you learn your lesson.”


End file.
